Becoming a Peer Coach
Peer Coaches are experienced and accredited Group Leaders who have been trained to provide support and coaching to others in the delivery of The Incredible Years® programme. Peer Coaches advocate for the importance of programme fidelity with Group Leaders. Using a collaborative approach, Peer Coaches explore with Group Leaders challenges they might be having in their IYT group sessions. They discuss and practise possible solutions they might use. The ideal model to maintain fidelity of the IYT programme is one where Group Leaders receive face to face peer coaching from a Peer Coach In Training (PCIT), Peer Coach (PC) or Mentor between each of the 6 workshops. About Coaching Research regarding the training of mental health workers, therapists, and teachers has indicated that their ability to deliver evidence-based programs with proficiency requires comprehensive workshops that are collaborative, goal directed, active, reflective and use modeling and rehearsal methods. While this initial training is necessary it is not sufficient. Studies have shown that utilizing ongoing consultation and coaching methods help support and enhance the quality or fidelity of program delivery. Given the complexity of behavior challenges in children and the factors that contribute to therapists’ and teachers’ need for support when working with parents and children with emotional and behavioral problems, this coaching is needed to promote and sustain new practices. Research has shown that without this coaching and consultation support, professionals stop using the newly learned skills. Key coaching components include direct observation, collaborative meetings and a focus on self-reflection, goal setting, goal review, modeling, performance feedback, instruction on skills, and ongoing planning for specific problems. Accredited group leaders who have had extensive experience delivering the program (at least 6 groups) themselves are selected by accredited mentors in collaboration with the candidate’s agency for training as IY Peer Coaches for Parent program, Teacher Classroom Management and Incredible Beginnings® programs, and both versions of Dina Dinosaur Child program. Teacher Peer Coaches continue to offer IYT programs with teachers. While delivering these programs they can coach new group leaders as co-leaders. This ongoing clinical experience also serves to provide them with examples and material that will be relevant for their coaching of group leaders. It will also provide opportunities to provide closer clinical supervision of new group leaders while they are delivering the programs together. Peer Coaches are supervised by IY mentors accredited in the same IY program that the peer coach is delivering and coaching. It is recommended that mentors have yearly consultation days with coaches to review coaching videos and discuss issues related to fidelity program delivery. If yearly consultations are not possible, Skype calls can be arranged for discussing and peer coaching videos sent to mentors for feedback. Accredited peer coaches are encouraged to contact their mentor for support and questions they may have in regard to a group leader’s progress.http://www.incredibleyears.com/certification-gl/incredible-years-peer-coach-certification/ Peer Coaching Pyramid® http://www.incredibleyears.com/download/resources/resources-coach/peer-coach%20pyramid.pdf http://www.incredibleyears.com/download/resources/resources-coach/peer-coach%20pyramid.pdf Original image can be found here on the official Incredible Years® website. Becoming a Peer Coach To become a Peer Coach, you must be nominated by a Mentor. The IY Teacher Mentors strategically select a small number of applicants from target regions based on regional workforce requirements and invite them to express interest in becoming trained as Peer Coaches in the IYT programme. The aim is to grow the Peer Coach infrastructure for specific regions in New Zealand. Peer Coach Prerequisites To be selected for Peer Coach training you need to * Be an accredited IY Group Leader and have completed a minimum of six full programmes. Download the Checklist of Training Steps Required for Accreditation/Certification for IY Peer Coach and discuss with your manager to ensure the requirements are able to be met. * Have the approval of your manager (click here to view and download the Endorsement of Application form for your manager to fill out) * Submit a DVD of one session (recorded AFTER accreditation) to a Mentor * Be nominated for peer coach training by a Mentor Peer Coach Expectations Peer Coaches will be expected to facilitate peer coaching within their regions. The purpose of the coaching is to develop and strengthen Incredible Years skills amongst their peers and support teacher Group Leaders who are working towards accreditation. Mentor Process for Selecting Peer Coaches for Training # Mentors will approach Accredited Group Leaders in areas of need and invite them to take part in the application process. # These selected Accredited Group Leaders will be invited to have their Group Leader work reviewed by Mentors. # The Mentors will write a nomination letter to Carolyn Webster-Stratton recommending the applicant for Peer Coach training. # Carolyn Webster-Stratton considers the application and gives final approval # The Peer Coach applicant will be invited to participate in Peer Coach training Evidence for Peer Coaching Check out this article, which focuses on the Incredible Years® Teacher Classroom Management Training (IY TCM) intervention as an example of an evidence-based program that embeds coaching within its design. References Category:Peer Coach